When Light Dies And Darkness Rises
by Erinv24
Summary: It has been a year since there has been any danger in the universe but suddenly strange things start to happen: Like the disapearence of stars and suns throughout the Milky Way. No one saw this coming... especialy not Emma. please R&R.
1. From New York To Tokyo

Introduction: Hey Guys…. This is the next season after sailor stars so if you haven't read it or seen it some of this might not make sense to you. This story takes place one year after sailor stars so the inner scouts are 17 years old, Rini is 11, Hotaru is 13, Haruka, Michelle, and Darien are 19, and Trista appears to be 21 but since she is the keeper of the time gate no one really knows how old she is. The inner scouts are seniors in high school, Rini is in 6th grade and is spending more time in the past so she can go to a normal school and spend time with the other scouts, Hotaru is in 8th grade, Haruka, Michelle, and Darien are Sophmores in college, and Trista is a senior in college.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Out in the vastness of space in the solar system of Andromeda a dark shadow slowly works it's way across the surface of its once bright sun until the darkness becomes complete. A sinister voice cackles in the darkness but no one is there to hear it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Huh. That's weird…really weird." Muttered Haruka as she set the newspaper down on the kitchen table and stared at the wall opposite her. "What's weird?" asked Hotaru as she took her eyes off the medical book she was reading and turned to look at Haruka who was sitting at the kitchen table with Michelle and Trista buising themselves with their home work. "It's just that an article in the news paper says that the sun in the center of the solar system of Andromeda mysteriously died out and they can't explain it. That star should have lived another five million years…. and besides that, there wasn't even an explosion…. it was just…. gone."

Michelle looked up from her homework, "A star disappearing? There hasn't been any danger for a year…do you think this could be a new threat?" trista closes her sketch pad and looks up to join the seriousness of the discussion, "Well, stars don't normally just disappear for no reason…. we need to be alert and keep an eye out just in case. It's too late now but tomorrow morning I'll call Serena and the others to let them know. I just have a very strange feeling…. something is happening out there…and it isn't good."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ya… ya I know …no I'm almost unpacked … ya I'm ready for school… ok… I love you too Mom… bye." I hung up the phone and went back to unpacking the beat up cardboard boxes that lay around the floor of my room. Everything just happened so fast in the past few weeks. First my Mom got offered a great job at a famous real estate company in Tokyo and then the next thing I know I'm here…. In Tokyo… in our new house… getting ready to go to a new school. Plus my mom's still in New York packing the rest of our furniture and shipping it over seas.

I never asked for this… for my life to change so suddenly. I miss my friends and my school, I miss the Broadway plays, and I even miss the traffic of Manhattan. Oh well… I guess life just throws you curve balls some times and you just have to make the best out of it.

My door creaked open and my dad stood in the doorway wearing his work clothes (even he had to find a new job as a lawyer in Tokyo when we decided to move), "Hey Emma… it's late sweetie…. Go to bed you can unpack more tomorrow after school, ok?" "Ok Dad… Good night." "Night."


	2. A Strange Transformation

Introduction: Hey Guys… I wanted to let you know that my story uses a different school system than the past series of sailor moon. In this story junior high is grades six through eight while high school is grades nine through twelve. I also wanted to let you guys know that sometime I switch points of view while I'm writing from narrator to Emma and back to make the story better and more interesting but if it gets too confusing please leave me a comment about it so I can fix it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Twenty-four…. twenty-four… oh where am I?" Ya ok, so I'm lost this isn't such a big deal…. Unless I'm late to class on my first day… but I'm sure I'll find it. "Hey… are you lost? Do you need help finding your class?" asked a girl with long blonde hair as she looked over my shoulder at the schedule in my hands. "Ya, I'm looking for the advanced voice class in room 24." "That's where I'm going too. Come on I'll show you where it is."

This new school seems so big and so different than New York. Here there are actually courtyards and beautiful gardens with blooming flowers everywhere. Everything is just so much more peaceful here. "My name's Mina. You're new here right?" "Ya, my name's Emma. I just moved here from New York." "Really! New York! I would give anything to go there… wait… so I'm guessing you're a senior, even though you look too young to be. Usually only seniors get into the advanced voice class, it's very rare that we get a junior and we've never had a freshman or a sophomore." "Umm… I'm a sophomore… so…" "Wow, you must be really good for Mr. Chang to let you into his class… oh here we are."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Days go by Emma makes more and more friends, and among them are her best friends, the people who welcomed her to a new school and a new city when she was new and alone: Mina, Serena, Lita, Amy, and Raye. But as Emma goes on living a life she thinks is normal a strange darkness works its way past the planet Pluto and slowly creeps towards the sun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"This isn't good. Most of the stars between here and Andromeda have disappeared and it looks like whatever is making them disappear is heading towards us." Said Michelle as she turned off the television and walked over to the kitchen table where Haruka was reading a book and Trista was helping Hotaru with her homework. "Something is happening out there. Things are changing. Yesterday when I was guarding the time gate I got a strange feeling that the future, our future, is slowly changing… and not in a good way. Whatever this is we have to stop it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was Friday afternoon and I came straight home after school because it had been raining. I found a box on my desk as I walked into my room with a note on it saying that Mom found it when she was packing the furniture and that she'll be home on Monday. I remembered the box faintly but it had been at the top of my closet so long that I forgot what was in it. I carefully took the gray packaging tape off the sides of the box and opened it to reveal small trinkets from my childhood. I found my diaries from before I was twelve, a pair of my baby sox, a locket with a picture of my grandma and grandpa in it who both passed away before I was born, and a round spherical shaped pink crystal the size of a nickel that was given to me as a baby.

I picked the crystal up and turned it over in my hands. The crystal began to shine brightly like all the light in the room was being drawn towards it and one moment later there was a flash of bright light and I was holding a long staff in my hands with a sun, a flame, and my crystal at the top. The staff itself was golden and the bottom came down to s sharp point.

This was one of the strangest things that had every happened to me but I wasn't scared I was more interested and excited about it than anything else. Hey… being from New York not much scares me… then I looked in the mirror… that scared me. I was wearing high orange boots with pink on the top, a very short pink, red, orange, and yellow skirt which was attached to an outfit with an orange bow with a locket in the middle, a pink red and orange collar, and a white torso. I also had long white gloves on that were yellow, orange, and red at the top. I had a collar around my neck with a strange star emblem on it, star earrings, and a tiara with an orange gem in the center and a sparkly golden thing inside the gem.

I felt strange… like I was strong… stronger than usual. I looked in the mirror one more time and then closed my eyes wishing to go back to normal. When I opened my eyes I was wearing my navy blue skirt and white shirt again and I watched as the staff changed back into the pink crystal, which I held tightly in my hand. I opened my closet and took out my jewelry box. I looked and looked until I found a nice silver chain and strung the chain through the small whole at the top of the crystal. I put it on and decided that I would only take it off when I was in the house.

I knew this crystal was magical and that I had it for a reason. I wanted to know why all of this was happening and I knew the only way I could find out is if I kept it with me at all times… just in case.


	3. The knowledge Of A Dieing Sun

It was finally Saturday and it had stopped raining. Serena had called me that morning to ask me if I wanted to hang out with the group today and maybe go to the arcade. By one o'clock we were at the arcade and I was in complete aw at how many video games there were and how popular it was in Japan. I was watching Mina play an old video game with Lita called Sailor V when I happened to see a cartoon poster on the wall of five girls wearing what looked like the same thing I was wearing last night: the short skirts, the collars, the tiaras; everything. I walked closer to the poster until I was right in front of it. At the bottom of the poster was a saying "saving the world from destruction: She is the one named sailor moon".

Raye saw what I was looking at and stood next to me reading the poster just as I had a moment before. "They're famous around here, you know, the sailor scouts." She said not taking her eyes off the poster. "Who are they?" "Princesses of stars and planets that dedicate themselves to saving the universe from destruction." "So they're like superheroes or something?" "Well... ya."

I held the crystal that hung around my neck in my hand and wondered… I mean that's almost exactly what I looked like when I changed last night. But I couldn't be could I? I mean the sailor scouts are probably just fiction anyway… there's nothing to worry about… there is no way that I'm a sailor scout.

Over the next few days I learned to accept that there is something different about me… something powerful and magical. I began to practice transforming every night until I could do it anytime I want. My attacks got more powerful and as my abilities grew my senses for danger sharpened so much that I could tell when one of my friends was coming up behind me to scare me or surprise me.

Then strange things began to happen. On my way home from school one day a strange looking creature with powers tried to attack me so I did the only thing I could think of doing: transform and attack. I fought my first fight and won. When I defeated the creature it wailed and cried until it disappeared into a puff of smoke, which dispersed itself into the air until it could no longer be seen.

Sometimes at night when I'm alone in my room I hear a strange voice whispering but I can't tell where it is or what it's saying. I try my best to ignore it but then it just gets louder and louder until I have to turn on some music to drown it out so I won't have to listen to it and so my mom and dad won't hear it. I was afraid of it at first and I guess I always was but at one point I just decided to ignore it and if it ever decided to show it's face I would fight it and kick it's ass.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

With all the strange occurrences lately the sailor scouts decided to have a meeting at Rayes house. They all sat on the floor around a large square table looking at each other with faces full of worry until Trista broke the silence, "I went to the future yesterday to check up on things and make sure everything is ok." There was a long pause before she spoke again, "Everything is not ok. The sun princess is fading away. While our present changes the future is changing too… the future we have worked so hard to protect is changing for the worst." Everyone looked at each other in confusion until Serena spoke up, "We have a sun princess?" "Yes… she is also sailor sun. She was with us during the silver millennium but when we were reborn on Earth she got separated from us. I've been trying to locate her ever since for fear that this might happen… but I was never able to find her. She should have her crystal though but whether she has discovered her powers yet or not is unknown to me." "Sailor Sun's dieing?" asked Rini as a lonely tear slipped silently down her face. "Not dieing exactly, more like disappearing… but if we don't find her and save the our future the present Sailor Sun will die and the light of the Sun will go out forever." Answered Trista as she put an arm around Rini as an effort to comfort her.

"This new evil won't take any of us down without a fight." Said Lita forcefully as she slammed her fist down on the table. "That's right we'll defeat this and save Sailor Sun as well as our futures. We've done it before… we can do it again." replied Serena as everyone thought the same thing: can we really do this again… or will we fail this time?


	4. A New Scout In Town

The attacks got more and more frequent but I kept fighting… there wasn't much else I could do about it. I would go out for walks at night, just looking at the stars above me and wondering if this is really how I'm meant to live my life… fighting for it every day. I wondered if there were really other sailor scouts out there and if there are where are they?

Well it was another Saturday and this time I was spending the day at Serena's house just hanging out and watching movies with Rini and Serena. The doorbell rang and Serena paused the movie as Rini got up and ran for the front door yelling, "Hotaru's here", to the whole house. Rinis best friend was spending the night and Rini was more than excited.

I followed Rini and Serena to the front door, which opened to reveal three college girls, and a young girl that appeared to be about Rinis age. "Hey guys, come on in. Oh this is Emma, she's new here… she just moved here a few weeks ago from New York." Said Serena politely as Rini hugged Hotaru and they both ran upstairs to Rinis bedroom, 'and this is Trista, Michelle, and Haruka". "Hi." I said shyly as I shook hands with Serena's friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Trista felt odd like there was some strange power at work here… then she spotted it… the crystal that was hanging around Emma's neck. She could have recognized it anywhere… it's the crystal of the sun princess.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Um Serena? May I talk to Emma in the backyard… alone?" asked Trista as she gave Haruka and Michelle a glance that meant this is sailor business and it's important. "Sure", answered Serena with a strange expression on her face, "lets go in here… maybe we can find a movie to watch", Serena finished as Michelle and Haruka followed her into the living room while glancing over their shoulders trying to see what was going on with Trista and Emma.

Trista gently took my hand and walked me outside where she let go and looked at me with the most serious face I have ever seen. Something was wrong I knew it… and I was scared. "Do you know what that is?" she asked as she pointed at the crystal hanging from my neck. I guess she saw the look on my face change from confusion and fear to _Oh no I'm in trouble now_ and fear because the expression on her face changed from seriousness to understanding and the next thing she said was, "How long have you known about it?" " Two months", I sighed, "I found the crystal in an old box when I moved… wait, how did you know about my crystal… I'm not going to have to fight am I? Because I'm really not in the mood for that right now." Trista giggled softly, "No… I'm a friend… I'm here to help you not hurt you. I'm sailor Pluto. I've been searching for you for so long… but these past couple of months you've been right under my nose, haven't you?" Pluto giggled and smiled softly and somehow I knew I could trust her. " I won't tell anyone just yet but I think you should know that your friends Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Rini, and even Hotaru, Michelle, and Haruka are all sailor scouts too." "And all this time I was wondering if I was alone and if there are other scouts at all where they are but really you guys were right here all along! I can't believe this!" " Well life can be a little deceiving sometimes." Replied Trista with a smile as we walked back into the house ad sat down with the others to watch a movie.


End file.
